Gift Of The Magi
by GustOfWind
Summary: The classic tale, Gift Of The Magi. With a small twist...  KFxJinx


Don't own the Teen Titans, Credits to O. Henry (William Sidney Porter) for the story line, this is merely an adaptation. I'll have full notes at the end- so read on!

**The Gift Of The Magi**

Jinx awakened with a yawn and stumbled over to her window. Outside she saw her boyfriend, Kid Flash, watering his prize roses. Their latest hideout was an apartment in southern California. KF said that they were needed here because of the high crime rates, but they lived here secretly. You see, Jinx needed to lay low because the Hive Five was still searching for her. Despite Kid Flash's protests, she insisted on fighting crime after the Christmas holiday. "Christmas" Jinx said aloud to herself. It didn't seem like Christmas here in southern Cali where where it didn't snow.

Yet, Christmas was days way. Jinx sighed. The couple didn't have much money living in secret so she couldn't afford to get Kid Flash anything. That is, if she knew what to get him.The pink haired girl pondered while watching her boyfriend tend to his roses. Nobody would think of the famous Kid Flash as a gardener, but there he was watering away. They really are beautiful thought Jinx, but we never really have anywhere to put them...An idea struck the sorceress. "A VASE!" Jinx jumped up, knocking down a lamp in the process. Before the lamp even hit the floor, Jinx once more became disheartened. "How can I buy him a nice vase if I don't have the money?"

* * *

Kid Flash came in for a heaping breakfast consisting of cereal, toast, eggs, bacon...and diet milk. Carrying his plates to the table, he sat across from his girlfriend and her fruit salad. Jinx was silent because she was trying to solve her dilemma.Left with nothing to do, the speedster spaced out at the most interesting thing in the apartment. Jinx's hair. Kid Flash had always wondered how she did it. He was pretty sure the girl was a natural platinum blonde. And yet she managed to regularly cut and color it buy herself. Jinx could tease her hair into horns within minutes a day. 

KF averted his attention to the window. It was a perfect winter day. No criminal would try to pull anything today. Kid Flash looked back at his girlfriend. She looked so glum, he hated it. The speedster knew Jinx hated being trapped inside like this. Maybe they could go out, just one day, and in disguise. With his mind made up, Kid Flash spoke. " You wanna go out tonight?" Jinx looked up with happiness shining in her eyes. "Sure!" she smiled.

* * *

Jinx wore a flowy purple top over skinny jeans and high heeled boots. To disguise her hair, she wore her blonde wig. Kid Flash had a polo on and khaki shorts. Cool breezes swept over them as they looked at window displays. One window in particular made Jinx stop. There lied the most beautiful ornamental hair combs that Jinx had ever seen. The stars illuminated the jewels perfectly so they shimmered. Kid flash snuck up beside her and caught Jinx by surprise. "What'cha lookin' at? "The sorceress stammered. "Oh! it's- it's..nothing,". She couldn't let her boyfriend feel guilty after all she had put him through. "I'm getting tired, let's go home."

* * *

Christmas Eve had come and much too soon. Jinx STILL didn't know how to buy Kid Flash's present. Jinx paced around the room wildly. She could feel her attitude coming back as she grew more and more frustrated with herself. The girl stopped and sent a burst of energy at a neighbor's laundry line (A/N: you know, one of those lines that are hung outside of apartment windows, that you hang clothes on?) which snapped. Dresses, shirts, and pants fell to the muddy ground. 

Jinx took a deep breath. "Okay, you just need to calm down and...do something productive! she snapped her finger "I'll go get things to make Christmas dinner, KF never has to know! The pink-haired girl hurriedly put her disguise on and headed to the supermarket.

A blonde girl could be seen walking home with grocery bags to make Christmas dinner. A heavy gust blew litter right into Jinx's face and with it a "missing person" notice. Reconizing her picture, Jinx read the notice.

_A criminal known as Jinx is on the run. She is a member of the Hive 5 and possesses powers dealing with bad luck. _

_Age: Teenager_

_Gender: Female _

_Hair: Dyed pink, styled into two horns (most noticeable feature). _

_Eyes: Naturally pink; cat-like _

_Other information on the villain is scarce.Any leads or clues will be rewarded with large sums of cash. If you have any information please send it to the address below. You may remain anonymous. _

Jinx continued home with a new (scary) idea in mind

The groceries were put away. There was only one thing left to do. Jinx walked slowly to the bathroom, scissors in hand.

* * *

A disguised ex-villain made her way to the police station. "I have information regarding this" Jinx showed a police officer the wanted ad. A black, modelesque police officer grabbed the paper and looked it over. "Ok, what do you have?" Jinx pulled out two pink-haired horns in a paper bag. " I found them in an alley on Garfield and 6th." she stated simply. For the fist time the policeman looked up at her "This is a huge find. We can give you $150 for these, is that enough?" Jinx was looking at wanted poster of herself with hair "mhm" 

5 minutes later the man returned with $150 in cash. "Alright, here you go." said the police officer tiredly "Merry Christmas" he called as Jinx ran out the door.

The girl searched all throughout the busy city until she finally found the perfect gift in an antique store. A beautiful ivory vase with small blue vines and flower buds printed on. It would go perfectly with the red roses. With the tax, it cost exactly 150 dollars.

Jinx ran about as as fast as Kid Flash until she reached the tiny apartment and prepared a Christmas Eve dinner. KF had been giving her cooking lessons and they really paid off. After the feast was prepared, Jinx slipped on a short turquoise dress with a twirly bottom and a spaghetti strap top. Jinx positioned herself in front of the door and waited nervously for her boyfriend.

* * *

After a long, hard day, Kid Flash finally reached the door to his home. He was certainly surprised to see Jinx, all dressed up, sitting there wishing him a "Merry Christmas Eve!" What surprised him even more was her hair. It was a simple pink pixie cut. He couldn't help but stare blankly. Jinx felt her temper rising. "Say something, stupid!" Kid Flash sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad! And I did it to get you this!" Jinx sat the ornate vase in front of him angrily. "It's for your roses. Are you still upset with me?"

Kid Flash answered "There's a reason I like roses so much, it reminds me of the first time we met. That's why I planted them. Look out the window." Jinx did, and where a plot of red roses used to be, there was just barren soil and weeds. "Where are-" the speedster cut in "I sold them, to buy you these." He pulled out the set of old fashioned hair combs. Jinx gasped and tears formed in her eyes. "Oh my god, you didn't!" There was silence until Kid Flash spoke "So... now we're left with a vase but no flowers and combs but no hair." Jinx smiled "And a dinner but no one eating! Come on!" she grabbed his hand and took him to the feast.

* * *

"The Magi, as you know, were wise men - wonderfully wise men - who brought gifts to the babe in the manger. They invented the art of giving Christmas presents. Being wise, their gifts were no doubt wise ones, possibly bearing the privilege of exchange in case of duplication. And here I have lamely related to you the uneventful chronicle of two foolish children in a flat who most unwisely sacrificed for each other the greatest treasures of their house. But in a last word to the wise of these days let it be said that of all who give gifts these two were the wisest. Of all who give and receive gifts, such as they are the wisest. Everywhere they are wisest. They are the Magi."

William Sidney Porter

* * *

Hey all! SIU is on a little vacation until I finish this. What is this? A Christmas collection of stories of course! There may be songfics, adaptations of originals, stuff that I make up, and other Christmas stuff. There will be a little bit of religion, but I'm fairly sensitive to other beliefs so there shouldn't be too much. I probably won't be able to finish all twelve by Christmas, seeing as this one took two days, and I don't even have an idea for all twelve. That's okay though, we can keep Christmas alive all year long!

Because I don't have an idea for every chapter, I'd especially appreciate your ideas and thoughts in a review or message along with critcism. Review! Review! Review!

* * *


End file.
